


莎士比亚和咖啡因

by lovesince1944



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Professor Obi-Wan, Student Anakin, stupid love story
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-06-27 09:51:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19788424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovesince1944/pseuds/lovesince1944
Summary: 咖啡厅大学生安纳金在某天早上和一个金发醉汉一见钟情了





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 现代大学AU，有Quiobi单恋明示。

\--

宿醉的后果就是脑子被电钻钻过去一样的疼痛。

欧比旺忍者呕吐的欲望四肢扑腾着从床上爬起来，手机上的短信已经榴弹一样把他轰炸了一遍，最前面的十条都是莎婷的咆哮，无外乎三种类型的问题：你他妈在哪儿？你喝了多少？今天有你的讲座你起床了吗？

然后是奎刚的五条短信和尤达的两条，内容大概一个是你到底在哪儿另一个是提醒他今天他有讲座，然后他迷糊地眨了一下眼睛，嘴里干巴巴像是结了蜘蛛网。欧比旺费力地想了一下他到底喝了多少，但是他很明显的断片了，那么这意味着至少一打浓度不下15%的酒精，他发出一声嘶哑的呻吟，终于想起来要检查他有没有一不小心晚上和什么人过了夜。

床上空无一人，没有打翻的润滑剂或者用掉的套子，很好，他还没有饥渴到喝断片然后和人上床的地步。

他终于磨磨蹭蹭地下床，脚步虚浮地去厕所刷牙洗澡，他自己都要被嘴里的味道逼吐了，酒精发酵过度的臭味，他现在需要咖啡因，大量的咖啡因。

欧比旺头脑昏沉的想着，叼着牙刷呼噜噜发出动物喝水一样的声音，这时候公寓的门铃响起来，他脑子像是打了结，牙刷还卡在嘴里就晃晃悠悠去开了门，毫无警戒心的醉汉。

门口站着一个带着帽子的年轻男人，不，应该是男孩，如果欧比旺现在还清醒的话会意识到这个男孩英俊得要命，蓝眼睛狭长又锋利，透着股锐利的凶相，他带着帽子围着围裙，手里端着一杯咖啡——双倍浓缩加肉桂，拯救他一整天的咖啡因，操。

“是肯诺比先生吗？”那个男孩问，欧比旺恍惚地应了一声。

“您的咖啡，双倍浓缩加肉桂，没有放糖，谢谢惠顾。”

“……你怎么知道我要喝咖啡的？”

“金先生下的单，”哦，奎刚，他永远贴心又理解他的奎刚，他处理过无数次喝断片的欧比旺事故，这一次当然也稀松平常。“他要求我们尽快给您把咖啡送到。”

“替我谢谢他。”欧比旺嘟囔着接下咖啡，满足地喝掉一大口，挥挥手关上门，在最后一道缝隙闭合之前听到很小一声吞咽的声音，不是他自己的，因为他刚刚喝掉咖啡，被咖啡因刺激回了些正规的脑子还是没能及时处理那个小小的声音，如果他能早点想明白就好了，后来的欧比旺苦着脸想着，但是一个醉汉，即使是一个善于情场的醉汉也处理不了这么简单的信息。

**我操，我觉得我爱上他了。**

Ciao Bella咖啡店里，安纳金把手机摁得啪啪响，现在是早上十点半，客人赶掉早高峰后少了很多，他一分钟内给好友帕德梅发过去十多条信息，总结成一句话就是我恋爱了。

**‘他’指的是？安尼你得直白一点说。**

**我送咖啡的一个醉汉。**

**……醉汉？**

**好看的醉汉，只穿了条内裤站在你面前那种，金色头发绿色眼睛迷迷糊糊的还带着水光。**

**我的天啊安纳金你才刚上任第一天。**

**我知道！但是他真的很好看！帕德梅我对天发誓他绝对比学校那什么狗屁教授评选第一名好看！**

**对此我持保留意见，安尼你知道肯诺比教授在学生群体里非常非常受欢迎吧？我记得你还选了一门他的英国文学史。**

**为了学分，帕德梅，为了学分，我是一个电子工程学生，而且我发誓那个什么肯诺比绝对不会有那个金发醉汉好看。**

**至少‘肯诺比’比‘金发醉汉’听起来好听。**

**哦拜托帕德梅！你知道我短信你是为什么！**

我当然知道。把手机塞在书包里偷偷发短信的帕德梅几乎要翻白眼，讲台上金教授正在讲着威廉布莱克的浪漫诗历史滔滔不绝，她的好友陷入了一段毫无意义的一见钟情式恋爱，而现在她还要牺牲自己的课堂时间给他出谋划策。

**那么告诉我你们之间的交流，任何形式。**

**……事实上并没有。**

**安尼。**

**他当时喝醉了！明显就是喝醉了！而且我戴着帽子连胸牌都是之前那个利亚姆的！老板甚至没有给我换上我自己的！**

**我的天啊。**

**但我至少知道他住哪儿了。**

**我、的、天、啊，安纳金你现在像一个跟踪狂！**

**一个英俊年轻的跟踪狂：）**

帕德梅又一个白眼，最后把手机收进了书包，他帮不了安纳金，现在他已经陷入帕德梅熟悉的那种“我看上什么就不眠不休要弄到手我给你发消息只是告诉你一声”的状态，她决定用这些时间研究一下她自己的学分问题——金教授还有他带出来的肯诺比教授都不是什么宽松的教授。

欧比旺没有错过他的讲座，虽然他脑内一片茫然。

都他妈是那些酒精的错，他模模糊糊站在台上讲着科里奥兰纳斯，一不小心漏掉了单词里的一个o，但好在没有人站起来指出他的低级错误，他在意识到这一点后仍然不安地咬住了嘴唇，低级错误，他五年级的拼写课之后就再也没出过这样的错。

讲座完成后，他仍然感觉灵魂的一部分不在自己的身体里，欧比旺晃晃悠悠回到办公室，一杯咖啡已经在桌上等着他了。

还有莎婷谴责的眼神。

“我没有。”

“我还没有问你，而且你应该先道谢。”

“我没有和人上床！”欧比旺尴尬地为自己辩解，莎婷那种介乎于嫌弃和同情的表情他再熟悉不过，“不过还是谢谢了。”

他拿起咖啡，加了他心爱的肉桂，提神醒脑还带着点奶油花，一个老二的形状，莎婷绝对是故意的。

他的老友发出意义不明的哼哼声，把手里给他整理好的学生名单丢过去，欧比旺喝一口咖啡，成功喝掉了那根老二形状的奶油花，“加了学生？”

“嗯，今年改变了一点学分制度，于是部分选修课增加了选修学生人数。”

欧比旺浏览一圈名单，“我讨厌教工科的学生，无意冒犯。”

“学分而已，欧比，我们大学的时候也是这样。”

“是啊是啊。”他叹口气，眼神落到学生名单里第一个名字上：安纳金天行者。[1]

“不过我更担心你，欧比，你确定你没有事？”

“没事。”欧比旺耸肩，但他觉得自己的动作该死的僵硬。

“奎刚……”

“莎婷，别，真的。”

“好吧。”

欧比旺摸了摸鼻子坐回自己的位置，书桌上放着一张他和奎刚的合照，他那会儿年轻得要死，十八岁的样子，刚进大学，被奎刚搂着肩膀拍下这张照片。

这毫无意义，欧比旺想着，已经十多年了，他已经是个中年人了，他在很多很多年以前就知道自己得不到，昨晚不过是从奎刚嘴里听得清楚了些而已。

他暗恋奎刚，不对，明恋奎刚很多年，从他还是个傻乎乎的大学生时候开始，他为了奎刚留下科洛桑大学，变成了这里最好的英国文学教授之一，十多年，他没说过，但那些感情咬在他嘴里反反复复咀嚼了太多遍，快要在他胃里烂掉发臭，他还是太自信了。

欧比旺捂着额头发出一声呻吟，奎刚不是傻子，他也不是，他装傻装瞎那么多年，也好过终于说清楚了一切，欧比旺把那张合照塞进抽屉里，打开电脑准备PPT，他从学生资料里找到所有学生的邮箱，以平稳的手法给所有人发去了必读书单的邮件。

同学你好，我是肯诺比教授。

然后，晚上他又喝掉了一打酒精含量30%以上的酒，晃晃悠悠地往公寓里走，感天谢地一路上没有发生任何类型的车祸或者抢劫，一个喝醉了的大学教授实在是没什么反抗之力。欧比旺在街上拖着步子走，随身的电脑一下一下撞着他小腿痛。

咖啡因，他尚还留存的思维想着，他真的需要大量的咖啡因，可他公寓附近没有24小时营业的星巴克，别的咖啡厅都关门关得七七八八，糟糕透了的一天，欧比旺又咬着自己的嘴唇磨来磨去，头痛得像钻子在里面吱哇乱叫。

他喝很多，本意是冲掉自己脑子里那些畸形的发霉的暗恋，但是糟糕的是他没有完全断片，导致关于奎刚的场景在他脑子里一点一点的更清晰的回放，十八岁的时候他第一天跑去上课，为了2.0的毕业学分胡乱选了奎刚的英国诗选，他记得那时候奎刚就在讲威廉布莱克：

“在苦涩悲伤中我诅咒我的星辰……”

他不太记得下一句了，只记得那会儿自己像个傻逼一样站在门口，气喘吁吁连衬衫都没有收进毛衣里面，莎婷在后排远远给他翻了个白眼，但奎刚停下了，盯着他，最后却缓缓笑了起来。

“你让我的爱如此崇高，而我如此低贱。”

操，欧比旺想起后面一句了。

他暴躁地挠了挠头发，电脑包打得他小腿肚子更痛，他晃悠悠的跨上楼，却在门口看见一团黑乎乎的影子。

“你他妈是谁？”

那团影子几乎跳了起来，一瞬间让欧比旺以为公寓门口来了一条狗，等到声控灯打开他才意识到那是个人，穿着咖啡店的围裙带着帽子，手里还提着一杯咖啡。

“……呃，你好，我是CiaoBella咖啡店的员工我叫——”

“利亚姆？”

欧比旺费力的分辨出那人制服上的名字，隐隐约约觉得有点眼熟，他从那人身边挤过去打开门，手指颤抖得像是出了重影。欧比旺喘了两口，听到身边男人难耐的吞咽了一下。

“我今天早上是不是见过你？你是给我咖啡的那个？”

“是的我是今天早上那个但是我不叫——”

“去他妈的。”欧比旺在灯光底下翻了个白眼，推开门，那双绿眼睛像是夜晚里的森林一样惊人的发亮，“我不管你是利亚姆还是诺尔还是哈利还是杰克，现在闭嘴。”

他扯住男人的衣领，对他露出一个不稳的颤动微笑，他现在需要些什么，比咖啡因更刺激的东西让他抹掉那些不干不净的烂掉的记忆，现在，立刻，马上。昨天他喝断片了，但此刻他看着眼前这个男人的蓝眼睛却觉得自己从来没有那么清醒，他笑了一下，又喘了两声，满意的感觉到腿根有什么东西开始顶住他的胯。

“现在，进来。”

欧比旺几乎在呢喃，扯他的头发给了他一个粘腻又带着浓重酒精味的吻，他在这人身上闻到咖啡豆的味道，就像他每天早上穿过街道后自己身上的气味，这太要命了，欧比旺闭上眼睛，拉着男人在他身后合上公寓大门。

而一双手几乎立刻在他的腰上扣紧，他呻吟，声音里流出甜蜜的奶油糖霜。

TBC

[1]学生名单以开头字母排名，小安开头是A所以是第一个学生。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 非常流水账的一章青春沙雕恋爱。

\--

欧比旺提着电脑包，端着咖啡杯，顶着莎婷幸灾乐祸又充满谴责的目光进了办公室，看起来一副十年没睡觉加上纵欲过度的样子，虽然后者大概有一定可信度——昨晚应该是他这几年来最爽的一次性爱，现在他还在发酸的屁股明明白白地指明了这点。上帝，那个叫利亚姆的男孩真他妈长了一根天赋异禀的老二，技术不足，尺寸绰绰有余，欧比旺面无表情抿了一口咖啡，妈的谁往里面加了牛奶？

“给你……我看见你的咖啡机还有冰箱里的东西，只能做出这样的咖啡了。”

全身上下除了一条蓝色运动内裤什么都没穿的男孩露出足以让世界上绝大部分男人羡慕的身材，胸肌不够，二头肌能打满分，欧比旺甚至有点喜滋滋的，又有点烧烧的嫉妒。

“你居然会做咖啡。”

“我是咖啡店的员工？你还记得吗？原来你是个这么无情的混蛋？”

“不，咖啡店的玩意儿只需要机器，员工最多在包装上写两个名字画两个中指。”欧比旺惬意地叹口气，接过男孩手里的咖啡，香。“啊，我的奥菲利亚。”

“哈姆雷特？”

“哇哦，男孩，你很厉害嘛，大学生？”

利亚姆局促地点了点头。

“那就希望我不要在我的课堂上遇见你了孩子，那样我们都会很尴尬。”

欧比旺意有所指的眨眨眼睛，男孩又开始涨红脸，欧比旺在心里啧啧叹了口气自己真的搞了个大学生这他妈太丢面子了，二话没说开始麻利地收拾被子和衣服晃了两晃从床上下来，两条腿晃晃悠悠裹着上下一层青紫痕迹和半截被单，其诱惑力大概堪比维纳斯刚刚降世——这话是安纳金心里想的。

“你是大学教授？”

欧比旺给这句没头没脑傻小子问句的回答是一个白眼，“今天我有课，要先去学校了，你可以在这里呆一整天，不过最好在我回来之前离开——对了走之前记得关上咖啡机，床上的玩意儿我回来洗就行，”他想了一想要不要像个温柔情人一样在男孩脸上落个吻表示一下安抚，但是又放弃了，“利亚姆，我的电话。”

“其实我不叫利亚姆——”

“没必要，不太在意你叫什么名字，孩子，至于我，你想叫什么都随意，我个人更喜欢被称作本，发音简单好听。”

他叼着领带在鞋柜边写了一串号码，不由分说且老练地把纸条塞进男孩的短裤边缘，介于这个动作过于强势的性暗示意味，男孩又一次红了脸。欧比旺挥挥手竭力忍住自己龇牙咧嘴的表情——他那根天赋秉异的老二留下的后遗症——掐着时间端着咖啡往外跑，直到走进了办公室才喝了一口，意识到咖啡里浓郁的奶香。

“你看起来比昨天好多了。”

莎婷以一种外科手术医生一样的严谨对他下了结论，欧比旺装作自己什么都没听见，他收拾好电脑和课件溜去了教室，手里还端着没喝完的半杯咖啡，今天他的内容是威廉布莱克所代表的的浪漫文学诗人派系。

首先欧比旺点名，旗开不胜，当他喊了安纳金天行者这个奇怪名字后整个教室没有一个人回答，他挑了一边眉毛，“看起来这位天行者先生走到了别的地方去。”

又一个不成功的英国式冷笑话，欧比旺在心里狠狠嫌弃自己，课堂上并没有学生发笑，第二次出错，他想，而他的屁股还在突突突的疼。所幸后面的学生大都到场，他当然知道那什么劳什子科洛桑大学最辣教授榜单上他常年第一，这也是他一边不用担心自己被解雇一边又因为过于多不是真正来听课学生感到头疼的原因，至少他的出勤率还有上升空间，欧比旺安慰着自己还是成功的完成了本学期的第一堂课，并且成功地让自己没有在讲到威廉布莱克的时候让自己想起奎刚，至少这是一点成功。

而讲台下面的帕德梅整堂课都在试图控制自己的怒气，当然是对安纳金的，她瞪着手机上的最后一条短信就像是在看什么杀父仇人，安纳金，他总是固执又自以为是的好友，为了那个不知名金发醉汉连课都不来上，甚至跑去给人家做家务？他是什么，以为自己是仙女教母吗？

成功上垒，先不来上课了，我得给他整理一下床单：）

但是帕德梅又不得不为自己好友飞快且不要脸皮的上垒速度感到惊叹，最后她只是给安纳金发去了欧比旺的办公室房间号和这一次布置的作业，并且表示你运气不好。

肯诺比教授是出了名的不爱点名，抱歉了安尼，这次你不走运。情场得意教室失意xx

而安纳金没有再回复她，帕德梅重新把注意力集中到了欧比旺身上，后者又开出长长一串书单让他们去阅读，其中一半以上的莎士比亚剧作让帕德梅甚至感到头痛，但她一不小心看见欧比旺放在讲台上的半杯咖啡，外壳上熟悉的品牌包装让她眉心一跳。

Ciao Bella.

安纳金百般无聊地伏在桌上画工图。

现在是午后咖啡店人最少的时候，他也没精神地用这点时间赶一赶作业，虽然天行者的天才名号在科洛桑大学很响亮，但他还是和所有大学生一样在绘制工图的道路上饱受折磨，尤其是下午两点最炎热最困倦的时候，他几乎要一头栽倒在自己的桌上。

“欢迎光临Ciao Bella——哦帕德梅。”

他迷迷糊糊地看见自己的好友进了店，手里抱着一大堆厚重的书本给他扔在了桌上：“你不去上课就算了，作业好歹也得做吧？”

“没兴趣。”安纳金哼哼唧唧，“老古董玩意儿，谁还整天去研究古英文啊。”

“昨天我给了你肯诺比教授的办公室门号，你最好还是这个周之内去一趟，否则他真的不给你消号你的记录可是没法让你拿到这个学期奖学金的。”

“知道了知道了。”安纳金烦躁地收起那一堆书，“早知道不选这门课了，完全撞了我时间还害我倒霉，我才不想去和那个肯诺比扯扯，到时候我直接去找奎刚应该也行吧？”

奎刚是把安纳金从塔图因带到科洛桑的人，高中毕业的男孩因为家庭的困境本来打算毕业后直接工作养家，但外出学习的奎刚在偏僻的城市里遇见了这个充满天赋的男孩，于是他向他承诺了一笔可观的奖学金和一个未来，而安纳金也最终离开了贫瘠的家乡。

“不知道，肯诺比教授是奎刚教授带出来的，他们关系挺好的。”

“那应该行，反正和我没什么关系。”安纳金重新瘫在柜台后面，戳了戳刚刚完成的工图，帕德梅看着好友无精打采的样子，“你不准备请我一杯咖啡？我给你背来了这么多书。”

“什么口味？”

“黑冰咖啡，别的什么都不要。”

“帕德梅你这样迟早会因为大脑刺激而生病，最有可能的是暴毙在图书馆里。”

“闭嘴吧你，一副被甩了样子，你胸牌怎么还没换？”

安纳金翻了个白眼。

“……我说中了？” 

“没有，我还拿到他手机号码了，扭着屁股给我写手上呢。”

“收起你那要犯罪一样的表情，安纳金，我喝不下东西了。”帕德梅夸张地干呕一声，“那你刚才没精打采怎么回事？”

“……他还以为我叫利亚姆呢。”

帕德梅一脸虚伪地鼓了鼓掌。

“说实话，我一点都不意外，不过往好处想，至少你得到了做他炮友的机会，下一次滚上床之前好好聊一聊，说不定就会变成男友，万一他有什么学术方面的兴趣爱好说不定还能把你带回学校来好好上课。”

“停，帕德梅，求求你了，我今天已经要被榨干了，各种意义上的。”

“呕。”好友露出一个更加夸张的干呕表情，帕德梅收拾了一下东西，提着全甩给安纳金以后的一身轻松端着咖啡就要去为自己的未来继续奋斗，而安纳金百般无聊的继续划拉着手机里的短信，盯着三个小时之前自己发过去的最后一条。

今晚要来我家吗？

没人回复，连已阅都没有显示，说明对方要么是真的特别忙要么就是完全把他冷落在了一边，说实话，安纳金现在后悔了。

接着，那个白色的小小对话框下面突然出现了三个小点点，然后冒出了一个已阅的灰色小框，安纳金简直要憋住自己嗓子里的一声尖叫，却发现那对话框又没了动静，于是他陷入了更加尴尬的情况——已阅，但是没有回复。

咖啡厅的男孩抱头发出一声漫长的呻吟，整个抽条的年轻身体都顺着柜台缩了下去，安纳金脑子里迷迷糊糊不间断冒出“初恋的结束”“妈妈我想回家”“今天我Netflix月租交了吗”这样的八竿子打不着内容，想着不如今晚回住处看Netflix自娱自乐算了，但是这时候他的柜台上落下一片柔和的影子，他脑内想着的男人正谈过吧台看着他在下面缩成一团，然后眨了眨眼。

“你怎么来了！”

“呃……喝咖啡？”

“你进门都不敲门的吗！”

“我是顾客，而且明明门是开着的。”  
帕德梅我恨你，以后你再不随手关门我就要让阿索卡撕了你所有的乐队海报。

“抱歉……”安纳金艰难呼吸着，思考着自己到底应不应该提起那条短信。金发男人，本，或者随便现在安纳金不知道的谁谁谁，对他笑了一下，成熟，优雅，带着和上床或者下床都不一样的致命风趣，操蛋的英国老男人！安纳金在心里疯狂呐喊，男人狡黠地眯了一下眼睛。

“对了，关于你的短信——嗯，我想我已经做好了各种‘准备’才来找你的。”

安纳金艰难的吞咽，又吞咽，他的目光和男人一起落在他的围裙上——那里已经顶起了一个形状。

太-棒-了。

TBC


End file.
